


An All New Bet

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2014 [1]
Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Larry have a rare quiet night during the season, but somehow, Tom gets involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An All New Bet

**Author's Note:**

> The 1st Day of Christmas for [azewewish](http://azewewish.livejournal.com) & [starrwisher](http://starrwisher.livejournal.com), because they managed to give me two prompts that I could smush together. :D

"So Brady texted me the other day."

Alex pops up over the back of the sofa, blinking rapidly as he looks towards the bar that separates the kitchen from the living room. "Brady?"

"Not your boy," Larry says with a soft chuckle. "Tom."

"Ah," Alex says, as if those words make perfect sense. They don't, and he knows that Larry knows by the look he receives. Alex just grins at him and makes a 'come on' gesture.

"He was being Tom," is all Larry says as he goes back to whatever it is he's cooking (which smells fantastic, but Alex has already told him so). "Talking smack, you know how he is."

"I do." Alex twists to rest his arms on the sofa back so he can watch Larry. "So what'd he have to say?"

"Oh, he was inquiring as to whether or not I'd be interested in a small wager on which of us remains on top."

More rapid blinking and Alex isn't sure if he's amused or appalled. He finally settles on somewhere in the middle. "Seriously? He wants to bet on his team having a better record than yours at the end of the season?"

"And the Super Bowl," Larry adds, tossing a grin over his shoulder.

The grin momentarily derails Alex's train of thought. It takes several seconds of mental scrambling to recover it. "Wait, so he thinks it's gonna be you and him in Phoenix in February? In _your_ home?"

"He didn't say as much, no, but he's Tom," Larry says with a wave of a sauce covered spoon. "It's all implied."

"Huh." Alex mulls that over for a few minutes, then shakes his head. "So what'd you tell him?"

"I haven't yet." There's some clattering of plates from the kitchen and then Larry comes around the corner with two plates piled high with pasta and some sort of sauce.

Alex immediately scoots over and digs into the food. He forgets all about Tom Brady (for the moment) and just enjoys having a nice, quiet dinner with Larry.

It's not often they can do this during the season, so Alex appreciates every single second.

Later, when they're done (much later because Alex is pretty sure they're on the third movie of the evening), he's stretched out on the sofa with Larry's hands in his hair and his thigh beneath Alex's head. "So what are you gonna tell him?"

"Hmm?" Larry hums, gaze flicking from the television to Alex when Alex looks up at him.

"Tom," Alex prompts. "The bet? I mean, you're not gonna do it, are you? He never makes fair bets, you know. And the whole league knows that him making bets is what led to Big Ben and Hass getting together in the first place."

"And look how well that worked out for them," Larry points out with a gentle tug at Alex's hair.

"Yeah, but still," Alex protests with a laugh. "He cheats."

"That's what Ben said, too. But he does have to come to my back yard if he makes it to February."

"He'll still cheat."

"That's what makes it interesting." And the way Larry is grinning tells Alex everything he needs to know. Larry's going to take the bet and somehow, some way, Alex is going to get dragged into it.

"You're crazy," Alex says, just wanting it on record that he's not actually approving this idea. At all.

"So I've been told."

"Don't come crying to me when he cheats and manages to actually win the bet. He doesn't lose these bets when he makes them."

"Silly white boy," Larry says fondly as he bends to brush his lips over Alex's. "What in Hell makes you think I'm gonna play _fair_?"


End file.
